Question: If $x \otimes y = 3x-3y$ and $x \oslash y = 2x-4$, find $(-3 \oslash 4) \otimes 2$.
Answer: First, find $-3 \oslash 4$ $ -3 \oslash 4 = (2)(-3)-4$ $ \hphantom{-3 \oslash 4} = -10$ Now, find $-10 \otimes 2$ $ -10 \otimes 2 = (3)(-10)-(3)(2)$ $ \hphantom{-10 \otimes 2} = -36$.